The present invention relates to a tape recorder operating device employing a plurality of push rods with means for locking the push rods to an active position and for unlocking the push rods to an inactive position.
When the tape recorder is operating in the recording mode, "RECORD" and "PLAYBACK" push-buttons or keys are operated. If, under this condition, the user desires to quickly feed or rewind the tape in the so-called "cue" or "review" mode of operation, respectively, in which the user is permitted to hear the recorded sound to facilitate a search for the desired portion of the tape, the "RECORD" button is to be restored, while the "PLAYBACK" button should remain operated. Although these modes of tape operation are advantageous for the user, prior art tape recorder operating devices are complicated in structure to achieve the intended results and require many components with consequential increase in production time and cost.